Everything's Different Now!
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Returning for eighth year everything is different. With all the changes, how will they cope...
1. Chapter 1: A Sleepless Night

**Chapter 1 – A Sleepless Night**

**Hermione's POV**

_We'd returned to Hogwarts to complete our education; get our NEWTs. After the final battle we'd stayed to help with the clear up; helping to rebuild the old school. As much as the school looked mostly the same nothing was ever going to be the same again. For one thing there was a whole extra tower that had been dedicated to the eighth year students. As there would be eight year groups at Hogwarts for the next few years to make up for the missed opportunities of a wartime education, or at least that's what the teachers have been saying. Another thing that's changed is the way people look at us. We're the heroes; the golden trio and everybody smiles at us, laughing at our jokes, patting our backs in gratitude and high fiving us in the halls. It's completely absurd. Ron loves it. That's another thing that's changed; Ron. He's different... Everywhere he goes a gaggle of girls follows. He doesn't mind in the slightest. He happily lets them drape themselves over him. I've even seen him make out with a few of them. I know... I know... you're wondering what happened... you thought we'd get together – that's what everybody thought but everything's different now._

_Harry is nothing like Ron. He is quiet, gentle, kind. He's my best friend. He doesn't walk around the castle like he owns it or something. He's back with Ginny again and he told me last night that he's thinking that he might propose at some point. He loves her. I'm so happy for him. He deserves to be happy. Harry is hardly around at the moment. He wanted to come back to school and have just one normal teenage experience – one year of school without a dark wizard attacking but unfortunately the ministry are constantly asking for his help with catching and trying the ex-death eaters._

_Talking about ex-death eaters, there's someone else who's different; Draco Malfoy. Don't get me wrong he's still a complete arse but he's more humble or something. I haven't quite put my finger on it yet. Perhaps its living with the other eighth years but something has definitely changed. He's almost nice._

Hermione put down her journal and quill on the table next to her arm chair. She was sat in the eighth year common room. It was pretty late and the rest of the students had already gone to bed. Hermione frowned. She really didn't want to go to bed. She had been having nightmares ever since the final battle and she didn't want to wake the Gryffindor girls up with her screaming. She decided to close her eyes for a few minutes before going up the stairs to bed.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sighed, _it's bloody not fair. I'm exhausted and I can't bloody sleep. _He looked around the Slytherin boys' eighth year dorm. It was a bit messy. The other Slytherin boys; Theo, Blaise and Greg were all fast asleep. Draco decided to go downstairs for a glass of water. He was surprised to find the common room's lamps were still lit. He wondered idly for a moment who would still be awake at such a late hour but as he looked around the room he couldn't see anyone. He grabbed a glass of water from the small kitchen area before going to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. He wasn't really watching where he was sitting and so was incredibly surprised when something underneath him screamed, "MALFOY GET OFF ME!"

Draco jumped up in shock, "fuck! Sorry Granger! I didn't see you there."

Hermione huffed, "don't worry about it."

Draco frowned slightly as he made his way over to a nearby armchair. "So why are you still up Granger?"

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione replied.

Draco looked sceptical, "you've still got your uniform on..."

"Fine! I haven't tried to sleep but I know I won't be able to sleep."

Draco couldn't help himself, he had to smirk, "why don't you think you'll be able to sleep?"

"Huh?"

"Why won't you be able to sleep?" Draco repeated.

"No, I heard you... I just don't know why you'd care."

"Because everything's different now," Draco replied honestly, "I'm allowed to care, if I want to care."

Hermione almost smiled, "I get nightmares."

"Me too," Draco admitted sadly, "If I'm honest I think everyone who fought in that battle has nightmares."

"But that's not what mine are about," Hermione whispered.

Draco looked suddenly distraught, "no I don't imagine it is."

Hermione looked passed Draco out the window, "what do you dream about Malfoy?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm not so sure about that... like you said everything's different now."

Draco looked into Hermione Granger's eyes considering what she had just told him. "I dream about Crabbe. I often wonder if I could have changed what happened, if perhaps I'd done something different. I dream about what would have happened if my parents had died in the final battle." He looked away from her, towards the fire, "I dream about all the ways I could have saved you from my aunt," he said it so quietly that Hermione almost questioned whether he'd actually said it or not. "And I also have nightmares about marrying Astoria Greengrass. My parents are trying to push my hand but I really don't want to marry her. She's... she's not what I want."

Hermione looked shocked at Draco's admission. Draco sighed, "I really hope you get some sleep, Granger. See you tomorrow." Draco took the steps two at a time. He desperately needed to escape. He didn't know what made him do it. _Why did I tell her all those things? _Draco asked himself as he entered his room

**Harry's POV**

If Hermione and Draco thought they were the only ones still awake, they were wrong. Harry was sat on his bed with his curtains drawn writing a letter to the Minister For Magic concerning an auror mission he had been asked to join.

_Kingsley,_

_Of course, I'll help. I'll be at the ministry at 11am on Friday morning._

_I will speak to Headmistress McGonagal tomorrow._

_See you soon._

_Harry._

He put the letter down on his bedside table ready to be taken to the owlery in the morning. He glanced over to Ron's empty bed and shook his head. Ron had been behaving badly ever since the end of the war. Harry had been sure that Ron and Hermione would have gotten together but instead Ron was going after every other girl around. They had only been back at school for a month but Ron had already dated Parvati Patil, Megan Jones from Hufflepuff and Sue Li from Ravenclaw and that was only the girls in the eighth year. Harry had lost count of the number of seventh year girls' Ron had been caught making out with. Hermione had been upset in the beginning but she now seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing. Ginny had put it down to grief, after all they had just lost a brother and Ron had also lost Lavender Brown in the final battle, but Harry wasn't comfortable giving Ron an excuse for his behaviour. It had caused several arguments between Harry and Ginny.

**Pansy's POV**

"Oh Weasley," Pansy smirked, "What are you doing out of the tower after curfew? Meeting up with one of your skanks?"

Ron's face went bright red, "don't tell me you want all the details Parkinson. Do you want to know who it was? Or perhaps how she moaned when I kissed her? Or do you want to know that I fingered her?" Ron pushed her up against the wall, "the thing is Parkinson, you call them skanks but the truth is you want me just as much as they do so what does that make you?"

"Fuck off Weasley," Pansy tried to escape.

"Gladly," Ron grinned, "that Millicent Bulstrode might look like a dog but she sure is good in a broom closet."

"Yuk," Parkinson frowned, feeling somewhat disappointed in her friend. Millie knew that she liked Weasley.

"That could have been you Parkinson," Ron laughed, "but you don't want me apparently."

Pansy shook her head, "nobody would actually want you... if you keep shagging half the school, you'll never find someone who actually cares about you."

"That's not true... there are plenty of girls who actually care about me."

"Like who?" Pansy countered.

"Hermione..."

"You broke her heart. She'll never date you."

"Luna..."

"Right, because you want to date Looney," Pansy smirked, "besides you laugh at her too much. She wouldn't date you."

"Erm..."

"And your sister doesn't count..."

"You care," Ron grinned.

"Yeah right! I'd never be stupid enough to date you," with that Pansy turned and walked back to the eighth year tower leaving a confused Gryffindor in her wake. She couldn't help but smile at herself.

Daphne was still awake when Pansy walked into their dorm, "hey where have you been?"

"Just walking," Pansy replied as she put on her pyjamas, "I ran into Weasley..." Pansy told Daphne all about her conversation with the ginger haired boy.

"I don't know why you like him," Daphne frowned.

"I don't know why you fancy Potter," Pansy retorted.

"Touché, it's so strange. Last year we'd never have even considered having crushes on Gryffindors."

"I know... what would my grandma say if she knew," Pansy giggled.


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Surprise

**Chapter 2 – An Unwelcome Surprise**

**Harry's POV**

"Harry son I called you here under false pretenses," the minister was saying. Harry wondered what could possibly be so bad that the minister had felt the need to lie about it to him.

"I need your opinion but I want you to know I have already made the decision. This will happen. The only question is how..."

"I see..." Harry nodded, suddenly feeling very concerned.

"So many people died during the war; adults and children alike. The magical population has plummeted and the ministry has to rectify it somehow."

"What do you propose?" Harry asked.

"A marriage law," the minister frowned. "I'm not keen on them in general... I find the idea quite vulgar but I think it is our only option."

"What would be the conditions of the law?" Harry continued with his questions.

"All people between the age of seventeen and thirty are to marry within the year."

"I see and what would be the punishment so to speak if they were to refuse?"

"The ministry would confiscate their wands until such a time as they were willing to participate."

"I don't understand wizarding marriage very well... is there the option of a divorce?"

"No – it's for life..."

"Crap!" Harry frowned, "I've been thinking about marrying Gin for months now but I feel awfully young so I haven't rushed into it... Eighteen feels just too young to make that sort of decision."

The minister nodded in understanding, "of course the ministry will encourage all participants to find a spouse that they can love but if that doesn't happen within the year we will have to just put people together."

"Surely you can't do that," Harry felt suddenly cross.

"We can and I fear we must. Another condition of the law is that each couple will conceive their first child within the first year of marriage. They must have a minimum of two children during the first five years of their marriage."

"And if they don't?"

"Again they will lose their wands."

"And if they can't conceive?"

"Then St Mungo's will help them."

"What do you want from me?"

"Two things – firstly I need your opinion... would it be asking too much of the public if I were to push for marriages that would encourage the gene pool to open up so to speak."

"I'm sorry, you've lost me."

"I want to encourage purebloods to marry outside of the traditional pureblood families so that we can lose this godforsaken pureblood, muggleborn, halfblood idea once and for all."

"I'm not sure it's possible but it's worth trying... of course it's asking too much but I think sometimes we have to ask for more than the majority can give. Even if it means that only some achieve it today, perhaps the rest will achieve it tomorrow, or the next day, or in ten years. Now what was the second thing?"

"I want you to show your support for this law," the minister blushed, "I know I'm asking for a lot but they trust you. You're their saviour – the boy who lived – the boy who killed Voldemort..."

Harry nodded, "I know why you ask... and I will support this ministry but hear me when I say that had any other minister asked this of me, I would not do it."

"Thank you Harry," Kingsley smiled.

**Hermione's POV**

"How are you supposed to show your support?" Hermione asked Harry as they sat in a secluded part of the library.

"First I will need to make a statement in the prophet when it becomes public and then I'm to propose to Gin and make a big fuss about it."

"She won't like that," Hermione frowned.

"She's not the only one."

Hermione looked down at her essay for a moment before looking back up quickly, "does this mean I need to find a husband?"

"Yep," Harry laughed, "but don't worry I'll help you find one... that's to say if you need the help... I have a feeling you'll be fighting them off with a stick."

"Are you serious?" Hermione blushed.

"I've seen the way the boys around here look at you... that Theodore Nott in Slytherin..."

"We just study together for Arithmancy..."

"Finch-Fletchley..."

"He only ever wants to talk to me about homework..."

"Ernie..."

"Books..."

"Stephen Cornfoot?"

"Are you serious? He just asks what grade I got to see if he's finally managed to beat me."

"What you don't realise is that all of those things, Nott and Arithmancy, Finch-Fletchley and homework, Ernie and his books, Cornfoot and his grades... there all just excuses... they just want to talk to you."

Hermione blushed again, "that's completely absurd."

"You are so clueless sometimes, Mione."

**Ginny's POV**

_I haven't written in a diary since my second year when that whole thing with Riddle happened but Hermione said it might help me to deal with how I feel... my brother's dead... I don't know how writing in this stupid book is going to help... but here goes nothing. I miss him. I used to be able to talk to him about anything but I don't know who to talk to anymore. Who can I tell that as much as I love Harry, I don't think I'm in love with him anymore. Things have been different since we've come back. I'm different. I'm stronger. I fought in that battle just like the rest of them. It changed me. I don't think I can be what Harry needs. I don't know. It's so complicated._

_It doesn't help that I've got a bit of a crush on Blaise Zabini. He's really hot and not in the way Harry has always been hot. Harry was always this perfect dream... I never really felt good enough for him. He's just so perfect. I always felt so awkward around him because I was always trying to be good enough for him, which is just ridiculous because I know he loves me, and he loves me because I'm me. This probably sounds really stupid. The other thing about Harry is he doesn't really talk... he kind of keeps things bottled up inside and when he does feel ready to talk, I'm not the one he goes to. It's always Hermione and I'm not jealous but that's not how it should be... he should come to me... and if he doesn't, I should feel angry or disappointed or sad or jealous or SOMETHING! But I don't... that's why I've decided I've got to end it. Tomorrow... I can't put it off any longer. I've just got to suck it up._

**Millie's POV**

Millicent Bulstrode was sat in the eighth year girls dorm crying. She had been for several hours. She couldn't understand why she was so upset about Ron Weasley. She didn't even like him but the fact that he'd moved on so quickly had made her feel rejected. In the last few days since they had hooked up on Monday night, she had heard that he had gotten with two other girls. There was a knock at the door and in walked Gregory Goyle, "where's Pansy?"

"I don't know," Millie replied, trying to wipe her eyes without the boy noticing.

"What's wrong Millie?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you," Millicent replied honestly.

"I won't, I promise," Greg frowned, "I'll even make an unbreakable vow."

Millie couldn't help but laugh at that, "I got with Weasley the other night..."

"What did you do that for?" Greg asked as he came to sit next to her on the bed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't know... I don't even like him..."

"So why are you upset?"

"He's a man-whore..."

"Love, I could have told you that..."

"I know but I thought..."

"He'd change?"

"No. But he could at least have the common decency to wait a day or two before moving on to his next conquest."

Greg nodded. He pulled her into his arms and started stroking her hair, "why don't you have a nap?"

Millie sighed, "that's a good idea."

**Ron's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ron shouted at his sister. "YOU DUMPED MY BEST FRIEND? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?"

"No... I just... things change... everything's different now."

"GO AND PUT THIS RIGHT..."

"RON DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS? I WISH IT WAS DIFFERENT. I WISH EVERYTHING WAS THE SAME AS IT WAS BEFORE THE WAR. I WISH I HADN'T LOST FRED. I WISH I STILL LOVED HARRY. I WISH THAT I DIDN'T HAVE NIGHTMARES ALMOST EVERY NIGHT. I WISH YOU HADN'T HURT HERMIONE! I WISH EVERYTHING WASN'T DIFFERENT but it is... and there is nothing I can do about it."

Ron frowned, "things are a right mess aren't they?"

Ginny just nodded.

"Am I fucking up?" Ron asked.

"You've already fucked up," Ginny replied, "at least where Hermione is concerned... but if you carry on the way you are going you're going to alienate every girl in the castle old enough to sleep with you..."

"Am I really that bad?" Ron frowned.

"Yup," Ginny laughed, "you're a man slut."

"Thanks for that Gin," Ron laughed.

**Harry's POV**

Harry looked at the ring in his hand. It had the most beautiful emerald at its centre surrounded with diamonds. It would have looked amazing on Ginny's hand. He'd hoped to give her his mother's ring but that wasn't going to happen now. He needed to find a new bride and fast. He returned the ring to its box and began to write a list of potential wives. He felt a right idiot for doing it but it was necessary if he was going to lead the way in this ridiculous law.

_Potential Wives..._

_Hermione – although that would be too weird... she's like my sister._

_Luna – maybe... odd... but we're good friends..._

_Fay Dunbar – Gryffindor... likes Quidditch..._

_Rionarch O'Neil, Parvati Patil, Sally-Anne Perks – kill me now... they might be Gryffindors but really?_

_Morag MacDougal – Ravenclaw... barely know her..._

_Lisa Turpin – Ravenclaw... friendly... _

_Padma Patil – Ravenclaw... stuck up (think about the Yule Ball)..._

_Mandy Brocklehurst – Ravenclaw, don't really know her._

_Sue Li – no thanks... she got with Ron... yuk..._

_Hannah Abbott – can't... Neville likes her..._

_Megan Jones – Hufflepuff... don't really know her though... and I'm not really into the whole Hufflepuff thing..._

_Susan Bones – she's supposed to be with Terry Boot..._

_Tracey Davis – sweet girl but she's a Slytherin._

_Daphne Greengrass – she's pretty but really she's a Slytherin..._

_Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode – no bloody way!_

Harry frowned at the list, "this is going to be hard work..."


	3. Chapter 3: News Spreads

**Chapter 3 – News Spreads**

**Theo's POV**

"Have you read this?" Theo said to the other eighth years in the common room.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading, "no what is it?"

Blaise and Greg looked up from their chess game and the girls; Tracey, Daphne, Pansy and Millie all stopped gossiping to hear what Theo was talking about.

Theo decided to read it aloud for the entire room to hear. "Oh shut up everyone and listen to this."

The Gryffindors sat by the fire didn't look to impressed at having their conversation interrupted but the Ravenclaws looked almost murderous at the disturbance from their homework.

**_MINISTER FOR MAGIC DECLARES NEW MARRIAGE LAW TO EFFECT ALL SEVENTEEN TO THIRTY YEAR OLDS!_**

_All witches and wizards ages seventeen to twenty are expected to marry within the next 12 months or they run the risk of losing their wands. The minister said that this was not an easy decision to make and he sought council on the law prior to its becoming public with several trusted public figures including members of the Order of the Phoenix; Mr Arthur Weasley of the MOM, Ms Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, the Brightest Witch of Our Age, Miss Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived himself Mr Harry Potter._

_Arthur Weasley told the Prophet that it was a great chance to prevent a war over blood purity ever happening again. "I can only speak for myself, but as a father and hopefully soon a grandfather, I would like to prevent future generations seeing and experiencing the atrocities this generation has seen."_

_With this new law all seventeen to thirty year olds will have to marry within the next year. Once married they must conceive a child within the first year of marriage and they must have a minimum of two children in the first five years of their marriage. You may well be asking why... the minister for magic explained to this reporter, "So many people died during the war; adults and children alike. The magical population has plummeted and we must do something about it if we plan on continuing our way of life." The minister also told us that although he is not enforcing it, he would encourage us to move away from ideas of blood purity. "You might tell me I'm sick or downright stupid but I'd love to see muggleborns marrying purebloods... purebloods marrying halfbloods... so that this can never happen again. I want each and everyone one of us to realise that we are equal. No one is great or better... not because of any one attribute and certainly not because of their blood."_

_When Harry Potter was asked for his thoughts on the matter the boy smiled, "as surprised as I am, I'm going to make the best of this and I suggest everyone else do the same. Find someone you love and get married!"_

_When Potter was asked if he would be marrying long term girlfriend Ginny Weasley, Potter frowned, "actually, I don't think I will be. We recently broke up."_

_So girls, Potter's on the market! I wonder who will be the lucky girl... but don't forget there are plenty of eligible bachelors and bachelorettes out there..._

_If you're looking for a beautiful yet intelligent princess then look no further than war heroine Hermione Granger._

_If you are looking for a fiery girl, then Potter's ex-girlfriend Ginny Weasley might be more your cup of tea._

_Girls' if you like a guy with scars... there's always Neville Longbottom – the guy that killed that creepy snake._

_Or if you like a player, why not try your luck with Ronald Weasley._

"What did they call me?" Neville asked barely able to keep his laughter in, "the guy that killed that creepy snake?"

The Gryffindors burst out laughing, whilst the rest of the students just looked at them in shock. Draco frowned, "why are you all so calm? You realise we've all got to get married, right?"

Hermione looked up, "we warned them last week... so we've already accepted it. It sucks but we'll make do..."

"You'll make do?" Daphne blurted out, "I don't want to just make do! I want to be happy."

Harry stood up and walked towards the crying girl, putting a hand on her shoulder he addressed the room, "this isn't what any of us wanted... but there are loads of us in here and even more in the year below, you're all bound to find someone who you can love. This doesn't have to be bad. We can not only make do... or make it work... we can be happy and do our duty at the same time... I like many of you have sacrificed a lot for the world we live in, I will not squander it now... I will not waste my sacrifice and I will not waste the sacrifice of those that are no longer with us."

Several Gryffindors cheered, the Hufflepuffs clapping along. The Ravenclaws were nodding their heads and even the Slytherins seemed to be conceding.

"Well, this is sure going to be interesting," Theo laughed.

**Hermione's POV**

_It's crazy how fast they seem to be paring up. I've had several offers... but I'm not interested in any of them. Michael Corner? Seriously? Hannah and Neville have started dating. They've said they want to take it slow, make it as real as possible. The problem is they can't really go that slow so they are going to date until Christmas and then get engaged. Neville's got it all planned out. Ron asked me to marry him. I actually laughed in his face. He's not talking to me now. But what was he thinking? As if! Parvati and Dean have gotten together. Harry and Fay have been flirting a bit but Harry doesn't seem sure and Seamus seems to like Fay as well, so that's a bit confused._

_Goyle asked Millicent Bulstrode out... it was kind of cute... they make a good couple (I can't believe I just said that about a couple of Slytherins). I thought Malfoy would have asked Parkinson but that hasn't happened...Terry Boot proposed to Susan Bones the very next day after the announcement was made._

_I still can't sleep._

**Draco's POV**

_She's asleep again, _Draco had been sneaking downstairs every night for the last week and a half hoping to talk to Granger but every time he came down she would be curled up asleep on the sofa. He conjured her a blanket and sat on the floor next in front of her sofa. He'd been thinking about this law. His parents were still trying to insist he marry Astoria Greengrass but he really didn't want to. If he was completely honest there was only one girl he wanted to marry and he was certain his parents would never allow it.

Hermione's eyes flickered open, "Draco?"

"Hey," Draco grinned, she'd never called him by his first name before, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was..." Hermione sat up, "why are you here? Couldn't you sleep?"

Draco shook his head, "Granger can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hermione smiled at the boy sat in front of her. "Are you comfortable on the floor? Do you want to sit up here?" She patted the sofa next to her.

"Sure," Draco got up and sat next to her, "Hermione what do you really think of this new law?"

"Erm... I'm a bit intimidated by it... I feel very young to be making such an important decision."

Draco nodded, "me too."

"Have you any ideas who you will ask?" Hermione queried.

Draco nodded, "but I don't think she'll say yes."

"Why?" Hermione looked suddenly sad.

"She's deserves better than me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Hermione told him kindly.

"I'm a deatheater."

"So... Draco things change... people change... you've changed... I've seen it. You are a good person. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She kissed him on the cheek, "see you in the morning. Get some sleep Draco."

Draco put a hand to his cheek, _I wasn't bloody expecting that._

**Blaise's POV**

"Right, I'm going to ask the Weaslette out," Blaise told his best friends.

"Are you serious?" Draco laughed.

"You and a Gryffindor?" Theo grinned.

"Don't laugh! I've seen the way you both look at Granger. Although if you ask me, neither of you stand a chance."

"That's not true," Draco frowned. "She said that I've changed. She thinks I'm a good person."

"Maybe you should ask the girl out then," Blaise grinned.

"I can't just ask her out – I need to get to know her... let her get to know me!"

"You better hurry up... and the guys are interested in her."

**Ginny's POV**

"HERMIONE!" Ginny called as she ran up the eighth year girls staircase.

"What is it Gin?" Hermione responded peaking her head out of her dorm.

"You won't believe who just asked me out," Ginny replied, "BLAISE ZABINI!"

"HE DID WHAT?" Ron jumped to his feet. He had been sat on Fay Dunbar's bed talking to Hermione and Harry. Harry just sat on Hermione's bed quietly, hoping that Ginny hadn't noticed him there. "I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO DATE HIM! HE'S A SLYTHERIN."

As embarrassing as it was, he wouldn't allow Ron to speak that way to Ginny. He still loved her, "Ron, calm down."

"Oh hi Harry," Ginny blushed.

"Do you like him Gin?" Harry asked kindly.

Ginny nodded her head gently.

"Then do it. It's your life. It doesn't matter whether he's a Slytherin or a bloody Hufflepuff, if you really like him."

"Thanks Harry," Ginny hugged him.

"But Gin if he ever hurts you..." Harry gave her a look that told her exactly what he'd do.

Ron was silently pacing the room, "I'll deal with your brother..." Harry told the red head.

"Thanks Harry."


	4. Chapter 4: Coupled Up

**Chapter 4 – Coupled Up**

**Harry's POV**

The Golden Trio were sat in the library trying to think up partners for each other. Ron frowned, "I don't know why you won't just marry me Hermione."

Harry sighed, "Ron drop it. You screwed that one up... Right Hermione lets think about you first..."

"What about Seamus?" Ron asked.

"He's with Fay now," Harry answered.

"Wayne Hopkins?" Ron suggested, "You know from Huffflepuff."

"Megan Jones," Hermione replied.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley?"

"Are you trying to kill the poor girl?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Malfoy, piss off," Ron retorted, "this has nothing to do with you."

"I don't think I will... I'm feeling particularly interested in this conversation." Malfoy took a seat opposite Hermione and stared into her eyes, "besides I heard that Finchey boy has started seeing Lisa Turpin."

"Oh... Oliver Rivers..."

"What's with all the Hufflepuffs?" Draco asked, "he's with one of those Patil twins. You know the Ravenclaw one... Paddy, is it?"

"Padma," Hermione corrected him.

"Ernie?"

"God no," Hermione answered, "besides he's with Morag MacDougal."

"What about Smith?"

"You really are trying to kill her aren't you Weasel?"

"Piss off," Ron was going slightly red.

"He's trying to get with Sue Li," Harry told the group.

"Terry Boot's with Susan Bones..." Hermione thought aloud.

"And you don't want to change your mind about Corner?"

"Hell no!" Hermione laughed.

"Stephen Cornfoot?" Harry asked.

"I guess it wouldn't be awful..." Hermione frowned.

"But far from perfect," Draco finished her sentence. Hermione looked up in surprise, nodding sadly.

"Kevin Entwhistle?" Ron asked.

"He's with Sally-Anne and before you say it; I am not going out with Anthony Goldstein..."

"Well then you're out of options," Ron shook his head, "Stephen Cornfoot it is."

"Hang on a second," Draco frowned, "what about the Slytherins?"

"As if any of the Slytherins would go out with Hermione!" Ron scoffed.

"And why wouldn't they?" Draco asked angrily.

"She's a muggleborn," Ron explained as if Draco were stupid.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Draco was growing exasperated.

"Fine... well Zabini is with my sister and Goyle is with Bulstrode... so that only leaves you Malfoy and Theo..."

"What do you think Hermione," Draco looked her in the eye, "do you think you could ever give me a chance?"

"Hang on a second," Ron couldn't believe his ears.

Hermione bit her lip, "Ron shut up..." She looked at Draco seriously before nodding her head.

Draco jumped to his feet, "you won't regret this," he leant over and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the library.

"I can't believe that just happened," Harry laughed, "Right now it's my turn..."

**Hermione's POV**

Trying to find the boys' girlfriends was a bit of a challenge. Harry said no to every girl going and every girl going said no to going out with Ron. Hermione decided to write a list. She was sat in the common room. Everyone else had gone to bed, except for Draco of course who was sat next to her reading a book. Over the last few days since that strange moment in the library this had become something of a routine. Every night they would sit together, not always talking but they were clearly very comfortable together.

_Available girls..._

_Rionarch O'Neal_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Tracey Davis_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Mandy Brocklehurst_

Draco looked over at Hermione's list, "what are you doing Hermione?"

"Trying to find Harry and Ron girlfriends..."

"I see..." Draco smirked. "Do you want a hand?"

"Please," Hermione smiled as Draco put his book down.

He took the list, "well for a start we can cross off Davis. Theo asked her out this morning... O'Neal? She's a Gryffindor right?"

"Yeah pain in the arse as well..."

Draco chuckled. "Harry can't stand her," Hermione continued, "and Ron's already slept with her and wasn't particularly kind to her..."

"Ok, so O'Neal is a no," Draco frowned, "Mandy Brockenhurst? I don't know her..."

"Neither do the boys."

"Well maybe they should try getting to know her..." Draco laughed. "You know, I shouldn't say this but Daphne has a crush on Potter and Pansy has a crush on Weasley. If they'd just do something instead of sitting on their backsides..."

Hermione laughed, "I'll try and encourage them in that direction."

"Good girl," Draco laughed. "and if that doesn't work one of them can marry Brockenhurst and the other can have Lovegood... you're all friends with her aren't you?"

Hermione nodded before leaning her head on Draco's shoulder, "are you tired love?"

"A bit," Hermione yawned, "but I'm not ready to go to bed."

Draco grinned, "good because I'm not ready to let you go either." He pulled her round the waist so that they were spooning on the couch, "get some sleep... I'll wake you up before everyone else wakes up."

**Daphne's POV**

"Daphne?" Daphne turned around to find Harry Potter stood behind her looking incredibly awkward as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Are you alright Potter?"

"Yeah... look do you want to go out with me sometime?" Harry was blushing now.

Daphne grinned, "yeah that would be great."

"Great," Harry smiled, "there's a Hogsmeade weekend this morning. I was thinking we could go with some friends. If I bring Ron could you bring Pansy?"

"Sure," Daphne smiled.

"Malfoy and Hermione will come as well, and Ginny and Zabini. If you like you could invite the other Slytherins; Nott and Davis."

"Ok, I will," Daphne smiled, "I'll see you on Saturday."


	5. Chapter 5: Speeding Things Along

**Chapter 5 – Speeding Things Along**

**Draco's POV**

Draco received a letter from his mother the following week.

_Dear Draco,_

_I do not understand what you have against the idea of a match with Miss Greengrass. She comes from a very respectable family. If you are not going to marry her then you better have a good reason and an even better choice._

_I expect to hear back immediately._

_Mother._

Draco shook his head gently, before looking over at the Gryffindor table. His girlfriend was happily talking to her friends. He smiled before turning over the paper and scratching out his reply.

_Mother,_

_If you must know, I do not care to marry Miss Greengrass because she is a stupid little girl. I also do not care to marry into your idea of a respectable family; I don't care about all this blood purity stuff, I never really did. I have already decided on who I want to marry and you and father won't like it but I don't care. Disown me if you want but I'll marry her anyway. I love Hermione Granger._

_Draco._

He passed his note to the owl. He hoped that his parents didn't have a heart attack.

**Hermione's POV**

There was a new sign in the common room. They were expected to inform the ministry of their chosen spouse so each of the couples added their names to a sign up sheet. Hermione scanned it to see the different couples.

_Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott_

_Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter_

_Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley_

_Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle_

_Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom_

_Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

_Ginny Weasley (7th) and Blaise Zabini_

_Fay Dunbar and Seamus Finnigan_

_Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas_

_Sally-Anne Perks and Kevin Entwhistle_

_Megan Jones and Wayne Hopkins_

_Susan Bones and Terry Boot_

_Morag MacDougal and Ernie Macmillian_

_Lisa Turpin and Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Padma Patil and Oliver Rivers_

_Sue Li and Zacharias Smith_

_Mandy Brocklehurst and Roger Malone_

_Rionarch O'Neal and Anthony Goldstein_

_Michael Corner and Luna Lovegood (7th)_

_Stephen Cornfoot and Alice Liversage (7th)_

Hermione smiled at the sight of her name next to Draco's. They had become close over the last few weeks and as scary as the marriage law was, she was glad to be facing it with him. "Everyone's paired up," Hermione commented. "I wonder what will happen next..."

Several other students were in the common room. Harry and Ron were sat with Daphne and Pansy doing their homework at one of the tables. Tracey and Theo were sat together in a corner whispering. Parvati, Sally-Anne and Rionarch were sat together gossiping about all the different couples, trying to guess which couples would have the cutest babies. Draco was sat with Hermione, Blaise, Faye Dunbar and Seamus Finnigan. Faye was the one to answer Hermione's question, "they will draw up the marriage contracts..."

"And then we'll all be getting married," finished Seamus.

"But won't they want us to finish school first?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling worried.

Draco grabbed her hand, "don't know... I think they will probably want to rush us along."

"But that's just crazy," Hermione replied, "we can't be married at Hogwarts... surely that's against the school rules."

**Draco's POV**

_Draco,_

_You can't seriously be considering marrying that muggleborn?_

_What on earth are you thinking? I have spoken to your father. We don't support this decision. However, we will not disown you. We merely ask that you prove to us that she is the right choice. We understand that that might take several years, but we are willing to try if she is._

_We will need to meet her officially of course. I have booked dinner at the Three Broomsticks for tomorrow night. I expect to see you both there._

_I have also included your grandmother's ring._

_Your mother._

_P.S. you better be grateful. At first your father wanted to curse the girl._

Draco frowned, _dinner with the parents... that will be interesting. _Hermione caught his eye from across the hall, giving him a questioning look. Draco shook his head and got to his feet, making his way over to the Gryffindor table. There was space on the bench beside Hermione so he sat down. One of the seventh year Gryffindors shot him a glare, "oh Malfoy what are you doing over here?"

Hermione frowned at the younger boy before turning towards Draco, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... well not really. My mum wrote me." Draco handed Hermione the letter.

"She wants us to do dinner tomorrow night?" Hermione looked suddenly pale.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you," Draco kissed her on the cheek, "come on, let's get to class."

**Harry's POV**

The following day each of the seventh and eighth year students received a letter at breakfast. Enclosed were several documents that needed to be completed so that the ministry could write up the marriage contracts. Harry sat in the library after lunch answering each of the questions.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Place of Residence: 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

_Age: 18_

_Monetary Value: Over 100 million galleons excluding property_

_Marriage Partner: Daphne Greengrass_

_Place of Residence: Greengrass Estate, Wiltshire_

_Age: 18_

_Reason for Marriage: Marriage Law_

_Marital Abode: 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Harry laughed, he'd never had to consider his monetary value before, let alone where he would live after Hogwarts. Hermione joined him so that she could fill in her own form. "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned.

_Name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Place of Residence: The Grange, Summerset Drive, Summerset_

_Age: 18_

_Monetary Value: 50,000 pound in a trust fund._

_Marriage Partner: Draco Malfoy_

_Place of Residence: Malfoy Manor_

_Age: 18_

_Reason for Marriage: Marriage Law_

_Marital Abode:_

Hermione took a deep breath, "we haven't discussed where we will live..."

Harry looked up, "I'm still surprised you are marrying the ferret."

Hermione smiled at her best friend, "he's different now."

"I know," Harry grinned, "everything's different now."

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione went to find Draco. He was working on his own form in the common room. "Hey Mione," Draco said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

Hermione glanced down over his form. She read quickly.

_Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Place of Residence: Malfoy Manor_

_Age: 18_

_Monetary Value: At present I have my own fortune of 20 million galleons but as the heir to the Malfoy family upon the death of my parents I will inherit the entire family fortune exceeding 100 million galleons._

_Marital Partner: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Place of Residence: The Grange, Summerset Drive, Summerset_

_Age: 18_

_Reason for Marriage: Marriage Law_

_Marital Abode: Malfoy Manor_

"You want me to live at the manor?" Hermione asked shyly.

Draco tensed, he didn't know how to respond, "it's tradition... but... if it's too much..."

"No... no... it's fine..."

Draco frowned, "love, I know you have nightmares about my home but I promise it's nothing like what you remember."

Hermione nodded, "besides I'll be there to keep you safe." He held her tightly, breathing in the smell of her hair. "I'll always be there."

**Ron's** **POV**

_Name: Ronald Billius Weasley_

_Place of Residence: The Burrow_

_Age: 18_

_Monetary Value: 100 galleons_

_Marriage Partner: Pansy Parkinson_

_Place of Residence: Parkinson Estate_

_Age: 18_

_Reason for Marriage: Marriage Law_

_Marital Abode: _

Ron sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was move home after Hogwarts, especially as he would be married. He would have to get a job and find somewhere for them both to live. Pansy looked over what Ron had written, "my parents have a cottage in Surrey. They always told me I could have it as a graduation present. We could live there, what do you think?"

"That would be lovely," Ron smiled at the Slytherin.

"I'll write to them tonight," Pansy grinned.

**Daphne's POV**

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Hannah and Fay were sat outside near the lake. They were wrapped up warm in cloaks and scarves. Hermione looked somewhat nervous. Daphne hazarded a guess that she was talking to her best friends about her upcoming meal with the Malfoys. Daphne, Pansy, Tracey and Millie made their way over to the girls near the lake.

"Alright?" Daphne tried to be polite.

Hermione smiled, "yeah, you?"

"I was thinking that since you are marrying Draco and Weasley, you are marrying Blaise, not to mention I'm marrying Harry and Pansy's marrying Ron, well maybe we should all try and make friends."

"Sounds like a plan," Hermione smiled, "Friday night... our dorm... we'll invite a few others too."

"Should we invite the boys?" Pansy asked.

"Of course," Hermione grinned.

**Fay's POV**

_Hermione's left me with all the planning because she's got her meal with the Malfoy's tonight, _Fay thought to herself as she began to write a list of people to invite.

_Hermione and Draco_

_Fay and Seamus_

_Daphne and Harry_

_Ginny and Blaise_

_Pansy and Ron_

_Tracey and Theo_

_Millicent and Greg_

_Hannah and Neville_

_Parvati and Dean_

_Luna and Michael_

She then scribbled a quick note to each of the couples.

_Party tonight in the Gryffindor eighth year girls' dorm. Hope to see you there. X_

She rushed to the owlery and sent the notes before running off to get Seamus' help in procuring some firewhiskey.

**Hermione's POV**

_This has got to be one of the worst nights of my life, right next to being tortured by Bellatrix. It's unbelievably awkward. Mrs Malfoy just keeps asking me questions whilst Mr Malfoy just tuts. Draco is all encouragement with his calming hand on my knee but really he's not helping. I've hidden in the bathroom – trying to catch some air._

_Mrs Malfoy has asked how many children I want – my answer being at least two. She asked whether I intend to work and if so what I plan to do. I told her all about my ideas for the ministry – she wasn't impressed. She asked if we planned to live at the manor. She was happy when we said we were. She asked after my parents – what did they do? Were they well off? Would they perhaps be available for lunch on the weekend? It's killing me. I better get back out there. I don't want them to think I'm being rude._

**Draco's POV**

"Father must you be so condescending? I love her. I will marry her and I refuse to sit here whilst you scoff at her."

"Dragon," Narcissa cut in, "you'll be glad to know we have started taking down the worst of the old family paintings so that your bride will be more... comfortable."

"Hopefully she will not feel unwelcome," Lucius sneered.

Draco went to stand but his mother grabbed his hand, "son, don't listen to him. She is a lovely girl. I can see why you like her."

Draco conceded, sitting back down, "thank you for sending the ring."

"I notice she doesn't wear it... I hope she likes it," Narcissa seemed concerned.

"I'm sure she will but I've yet to give it her," Draco explained. "I want it to be special... I want it to mean more than... well I don't want her to think I'm just doing it because of the law."

"You want to give her time," Narcissa nodded, "romance her a little..."

Lucius huffed, "going soft..."

"Perhaps I am father," Draco retorted, "but at least I know happiness."


End file.
